Elevator Thoughts
by tearful-eye
Summary: where would you kiss gibbs? tonygibbs, slash. this is an older ficlet, but i don't think i've ever posted it here...


_story is set in early season 3, but there are no spoilers... - characters, etc. don't belong to me, i'm just playing with them._

_please be nice & review._

**----**

**elevator thoughts.**

---

'Perhaps he just needs to be kissed once.'

I thought about that statement quite some time, before I actually knew the truth. I thought about how he would react, if he would fire me, if he would hit me. Perhaps he would just walk away and kill me with that death glare of his, with silence.

I thought about when I should do it. Where.

Most of all I just tried to forget about it.

Of course that was just a little bit difficult, as every time I saw Abby, she reminded me of her brilliant idea. 'He's just so grumpy, because he needs to be kissed. Badly. So, Tony...' And from that moment on the idea hasn't left my head, ghosting around in my brain. All the time.

Kissing Gibbs.

In the elevator.

The elevator was probably Gibbs' favourite place in the whole building. Not that I knew this from own experiences, because he sure as hell never took me with him to his private conference room.

But I liked the idea. Very much.

Elevator sex, who wouldn't like the thought.

The stupid thing was that as soon as I thought the words 'sex' and 'Gibbs' in one sentence, my brain fried. Or something like that, at least. I mean, who wouldn't like the thought...

'Perhaps he just needs to be kissed. Once.'

I'm not particularly modest or shy, but I'm a really good kisser. Abby knows. Not that I've kissed her very much, of course. At least not since McGee arrived. Or was it since I've noticed Gibbs?

Really noticed him, I mean.

'Once.'

Why not more than once?

---

The first try isn't worth talking about, really.

I didn't do it, of course. Who would? Who would just push the stop button while riding in the elevator with Gibbs? Without his order to do so I mean. Who would push him against the wall and kiss him senseless? No one, that's who. Not that I wasn't thinking about it, all the way from the morgue up to the bullpen.

'Just kiss him! Only a little kiss.'

Of course it would have been nice. It would be really nice to know if Gibbs lips are as soft as I imagined them to be, or if he would taste as good. The nicest thing at all would have been to know what his reaction would be. Perhaps he'd wrap those strong arms around me, pulling me closer, looking at me with gentle eyes...

Hmm. Nice.

I should really kiss him.

Once. Or twice.

And then, of course, the door opened, McGee jumped up from his chair with unbelievably important news and Gibbs rushed to the phone. And I was still in the elevator.

Next time. Perhaps.

I let myself fall into the chair, hiding behind my computer and watched Gibbs bark some thing or the other into the phone; I caught myself thinking that he wouldn't look so angry if I'd just kissed him before. Perhaps he wouldn't bark at all because we'd still be in the elevator kissing.

Hmm.

The phone rings. My phone. It's Abby, of course.

---

The second try is different.

Well, there is no second try at all, because Ziva and McGee are in the elevator as well. Not that it would have stopped me (I think) but I just couldn't do it, out of respect for my team.

I mean, what would they do if I just started kissing our boss?

I try not to dwell on those thoughts. Urgh! McGee's jaw dropping while he's staring at us, his body freezing while Gibbs strokes his hands down my back. And Ziva, brr... better not even try to imagine it.

---

The third time is the charm, isn't it?

It was.

My head hurt, my leg was still throbbing where I tripped over something while chasing Gunny Sergeant Harolds. I'd closed my eyes and leaned back, not even noticing that Abby whispered something into Gibbs' ear before leaving the elevator.

'The elevator's the perfect place.'

I know that.

When the cabin suddenly stops, it's not my hand on the button. It's not me pushing Gibbs against the wall.

It's him. Him pushing me - pulling is a better word really - pulling me forward against his body. He grins into my face when I open my eyes, confused.

What does he think he's doing?

Kissing me.

Well, why not?

---

"As good as you imagined it?"

His lips are soft, eyes gentle. Strong arms hold me tighter. I smile. He grins, still. Again. I can't say. The fingers of one big hand are stroking my cheek.

"Better."

_---_

_fin_

---


End file.
